gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bati Custom
The Pegassi Bati Custom and Bati 801RR are super sport bikes in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Description ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Bati Custom is essentially a sportier variant of the Bati 800 supposedly more suited for racing, stripped of unwanted accessories (such as signal lights and rear mirrors) and featuring mechanical modifications, such as a more traditional two-sided swingarm (as opposed to the base model's single-sided version), a large CFRP rear hugger and improved exhaust system, with large exhaust tips. The Bati 801 RR also features a larger mud guard than the standard Bati 801. It also comes in one of four possible full-body vinyl designs, each primarily sponsoring one in-universe products, including Sprunk (green), Redwood Cigarettes (red/white), Stronzo (green/red/white) and Cerveza Barracho (red/white). As the vinyl designs are actual textures, it is not possible for the player to change them at any spray shop in GTA IV and the Redwood Cigarettes one is the only one available in TBoGT. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The motorcycle is featured in GTA V under the name Bati 801RR, once again being a sportier variant of the Bati 801. It's now possible to change the vinyl design by visiting any mod shop. The abbreviation "RR" stands for R'ace '''R'eplica. Current Design Gallery Design History Gallery Performance ''Episodes from Liberty City'' Despite having been modified, the Bati Custom's performance is actually nigh-similar to that of the Bati 800, with very little difference in weight, acceleration, top speed and handling. However, much like the Bati 800, the Bati Custom still possesses excellent performance, with a lighter body weight that allows for responsive braking and steering, and an excellent top speed and acceleration rate. EFLC Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bati 801RR is by far the fastest motorcycle in GTA V, exceeding the standard Bati thanks to its improved engine. The Bati 801RR has an excellent handling line, allowing the bike to make sudden alterations to its direction, as well as avoiding traffic, and making sharp corners, all still possible at high speeds. The braking is also very impressive, allowing the bike to make sudden needed brakes. Traction is acceptable, especially in high speeds and cornering, however, the bike tends to lose traction when pulling stoppies, and eventually loses control, forcing the bike back onto both wheels, which may hinder the Freemode Challenge "Longest Stoppie"; in this case, it is recommended not to pull a wheelie before pulling a stoppie, to avoid loss of control. Overall, the bike is highly recommended for racing, and with modifications, is easily the fastest motorbike in the game. It is recommended for use on most Time Trials in GTA Online thanks to its overall impressive acceleration, handling, and top speed. GTA V Overview Modifications (GTA V) Image Gallery Bati801RR-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The '''Bati 801RR on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Liveries/Variants Texture Wraps Bati801RR-GTAV-StronzoLivery.png|Stronzo (unnumbered) Bati801RR-GTAV-SprunkLivery.png|Sprunk #83 Bati801RR-GTAV-Cerveza BarrachoLivery.png|Cerveza Barracho #34 Bati801RR-GTAV-RedwoodLivery.png|Redwood Cigarettes #86 In-Game Bati801RR-GTAV-front-Barracho.png|A Bati 801 RR in GTA V sponsored by Cerveza Barracho (Rear quarter view). Bati801RR-GTAV-front-Redwood.png|A Bati 801 RR in GTA V sponsored by Redwood Cigarettes (Rear quarter view). Bati801RR-GTAV-front-Sprunk.png|A Bati 801 RR in GTA V sponsored by Sprunk (Rear quarter view). Bati801RR-GTAV-front-Stronzo.png|A Bati 801 RR in GTA V sponsored by Stronzo (Rear quarter view). Prominent Appearances in Missions ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * The Bati Custom is used in the final mission of ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'', Departure Time. It is the only time it appears in the game, as stated before, and it is only available in the Redwood Cigarettes livery scheme. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The Bati 801RR appears in The Jewel Store Job in ''Grand Theft Auto V'', but only if Karim Denz was chosen as the driver. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Bati Custom is more common in the northeastern corner of Algonquin, the Uptown Riders' native territory, where it can sometimes be found ridden around Northwood, Algonquin, or regularly found in traffic at the intersection next to the North Holland hospital while the player is riding a chopper. *The Bati Custom can be found all around North and East Holland while riding the Wayfarer. *The bike's frequency in traffic is increased if the player rides a Bati Custom. *Can be seen in Bike Races. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Bati Custom can only be found in the final mission "Departure Time." To keep the bike, the player must allow the mission to fail by not getting to the airport in time. (by doing this it causes the game to spawn the Bati Custom very commonly all across Liberty City when driven). The Redwood Cigarettes livery scheme is permanent, thus, it cannot be resprayed into a different livery. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Save the game and redo the mission The Jewel Store Job and pick the cheapest driver. During the getaway, you will receive the Bati 801 RR. Reload the game, and the bikes should spawn in which the player can steal and save. *Can be bought for $15,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos (Online only) *Can be found in La Puerta when driving a Felon. *Can be found in a parking spot off on Clinton Avenue in Downtown Vinewood. *Can be found parked at the Los Santos Customs in Burton while driving a Buffalo. *Can be found on Milton Road in West Vinewood usually riding in a group with a few other bikes. Trivia * The Bati Custom is named the Bati 801R in the Uptown Rider's website, which was the beta name for the bike. * The default radio stations for the Bati Custom and Bati 801RR are: **''The Lost and Damned: The Beat 102.7. **The Ballad of Gay Tony: San Juan Sounds. * In ''The Lost and Damned, the Bati Custom has a different horn, but in The Ballad of Gay Tony, it shares the same horn as the NRG 900. * Even though all vehicles under $100,000 and on Southern San Andreas Super Autos can be stored or sold at LSC, if it is found on the street, it can't be sold or stored. *The Bati Custom has no license plate, deeming it illegal for the road, hence its RR title. Video Navigation }} de:Bati Custom (IV) es:Bati Custom pl:Bati Custom Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class